Unaccompanied
by RenaissanceGirl93
Summary: Its not that I don't want any friends, because trust me I do. Its just that its hard having to work towards a relationship that seems like you're the only one that wants it. I'm tired of being hurt, or backstabbed by people that I thought where my friends
1. Chapter 1: Scramble

**This is the first time I'm ever posing anything up here, so please bear with me. I'll try my best to update as much as I can.**

**I'm not great at spelling so I'll apologize ahead of time for any miss-spelled words that are present.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight characters that are presented in this story.**

**Full Summary:**

_Its not that I don't want any friends, because trust me I do. Its just that its hard having to work towards a relationship that seems like you're the only one that wants it. I'm tired of being hurt, getting rejected, or backstabbed but people that I thought were my friends. It's only my dad and me, or at lest it was. I'm alone now, and I like it that way, or at lest I did. How can someone know what he or she wants or needs, if they've never had it?_

* * *

><p>Scramble<p>

I don't even know why people give themselves New Years resolutions, they never even fallow through with them. In less then a month, the thoughts of their New Year resolutions are pretty much trashed for their lack of self-control. I'm sure the only reason people even make them in the first place is because of tradition, and the thought of being able to give up something for a whole year is appealing in someway.

Its like they make them in the moment, not realizing what it is that they are setting themselves up for. I remember when I was younger; I couldn't wait to make my New Years resolution. It was often times something stupid, like, being able to keep my room clear, or spending less time watching television or eating ice cream. It never lasted long, so as I grew older I realized there was really no point behind making them, cause its setting a goal for myself that I'd never be able to reach. It's a waste of breath, and time. Its almost like it was created to taunt human beings for their lack of self-control, how their slaves to all things material.

There's nothing wrong with setting goals, goals are a good thing to have. They make sure to push you to do your best, cause you to believe that you are capable of doing and reaching so much more then you have up to this point. But how many of those people do you think really believe that they'll make it? Not many. But it's the thought of it that makes them get up every morning. The truth about these resolutions that are made every year, by people who very well know that their goals will never be meet, is that they are all mean nothing. Which is way when my mother came to my room just as the ball was about to drop, telling me that her resolution is to become a better mother, I never thought to believe her. And in truth that was a good thing because of February 4th 1996 she left the house and never came back. Resolutions mean shit that's why I never make them, not anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: Desk

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight characters that are presented in this story.**

* * *

><p>Desk<p>

Airports are by far the worst places ever created. Their full of people, and never one cant mind their own business. It's just not the place for people like me, but it can't be helped, I have to get to Washington some way. As I made my way over to the check in counter ticket in hand, pulling along my suitcase. I always make sure I go in prepared; it helps lessen my chances of embarrassment.

"So… What's your story?" having to work behind a desk all day, having to watch countless of people walk in and out, coming for their family vacations, or returning from a business trip must be hard, but there's still no reason for them to have to know anymore about me, I mean, you know where I'm going, cant that just be enough? With that thought I left my head up turns the counter. She's a rather old women cant be more then 60 years old. Seeing her age, and friendly enough face, I don't want to be rude.

"Excuse me?" I'm not one for asking questions but its just such an open-ended question. She places a pleasant smile on her wrinkled face.

"Well, it's just don't everyday, a young lady comes up to my counter with a one way ticket to Washington. At lest not when leaving from the big City" She replies, I only smile. "Are you checking in any bags?" I replied with a short no, as she wished me a pleasant flight I reached down for my suit cause, pulled my over night back higher over my shoulder and headed off to my terminal.

As I make my way down the halls weaving my way in and out of people as the walk. Haven been living in New York for as long as I have, really helps with my maneuvering skills. As I always have to be prepared I arrived at the terminal about two hours earlier, the line for security wasn't as long as I had thought would have been. It didn't take me long to find a set as close to the gate entrance. Was I sat and looked around I saw that the old woman was right, there weren't a lot of people waiting for this flight, or it could be just because I'm early.

The weather in New York as been a little strange, there's been no snow, and its weird to say that it's still in the begging of January. I didn't mind much; it wasn't as cold, and made walking in the city a lot easier. With the 30-degree weather, and the sun high up in the sky, it didn't cause for being bundled up. Button up shirt, lose black pants, vest, a light jacket, and a pear of Chloe boots, I well never be able to stress how much I love shoes. (Image in my profile) I've never been one for fashion, but having been living in New York for half my life it starts to grow on you.

Some time between the two hours I'd gone to the bathroom, and bought a Caramel Macchiato with a shot of espresso from Starbucks, it's never to late for coffee. I'm not sure how long it tacks for the flight to start boarding but when my row was called I was finished with my coffee, making a quick stop to the trash, I made my way to the line. And after a ever stressful 15 minutes of making my way to my seat and getting my bags settled in over my head, it was time for take off. Its only a tree hour flight, so it cant be that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to say that this is the first time that I've ever been able to write two days in a row, and I have not wanted to start from the very beginning.<strong>

** P.S I hope your enjoying it so far.** **I know where I want to go with this story but I'm not sure on how to get there, or really on how to write it... Soo** **Wish me luck!**


End file.
